Ohana, My Friend
by Midnight Dreamer3
Summary: Duo sits in the moonlight when Heero comes and sits by him. Duo tells him a story about two friends. My story is about friends, but if your lil' mind wants to make it more, then be my guest! EXTREME CUTENESS!! Hehe -Dreamer


Ohana, My Friend  
  
By Midnight Dreamer  
  
--  
  
Duo plopped down into the moist grass of their back yard. 'Their' meaning all the pilots. Quatre was really nice to let all the pilots stay at his house, one of them at least.  
  
It was late, with the moon high in the sky. The stars around it glittered with the most magical of light. The moon in the dark sky shown more radiant then any star  
  
Duo smiled and his eyes lit up.  
  
The moon was the most beautiful thing in the world to Duo. The small smile grew into an ear-to-ear grin as his violet eyes caught site of the pale moon.  
  
All around the boy, silver moonbeams lit up the ground. The grass was live with the soft gray light.  
  
"What are you doing up?"  
  
Duo's head snapped around to face the other boy.  
  
Heero.  
  
The teen looked down at the braided boy. "Ne, Hee-chan, I didn't hear you." Duo ignored his question. Heero sat down and stretched out his legs on the moonlit grass. "Hn."  
  
Duo relaxed and leaned back on his hands. "Don't you think the moon's pretty?" Duo glanced at Heero before returning to his awing at the round pale circle in front of him.  
  
"Hn."  
  
Duo didn't hear Heero's reply; he was too deep in thought.  
  
"You know, my old colony was really close to the moon. But…the moon looked so much like a graveyard that I never took the time to look at it. But from Earth, the moon is just so magical and mysterious."  
  
Heero didn't answer or comment, he didn't see a reason to. The cobalt blue eyes looked at the other boy. Duo looked a lot paler in the moonlight then normal.  
  
His indigo eyes twinkled lightheartedly while the slight breeze ruffled his nightshirt and bowers. Heero suddenly found the grass very appealing.  
  
"We have a legend on L2. It's called 'Ohana Moon'." Heero's eyes snapped up to met Duo.  
  
"Ohana," Heero inquired.  
  
"Yeah. You see, two boys traveled to the moon together. They were best friends, one bubbly and the other one very aloof. The boys went for a moonwalk away from the city. They were talking about life; their past and their futures. A comet struck the surface of the moon right then. One of the boys was wounded badly. Both knew that he would die.  
  
"The other boy was so sad, but he refused to believe that his best friend would die. The dieing boy told him to hurry and leave to find the city. The boy refused to leave his friend behind. The boy carried his injured friend a mile to the town. But all the doctors had rushed to the comet scene. The boy carried his friend another three miles to another city.  
  
"They had said the same thing. The hurt boy told his friend to just let go and let him die. The boy regained his faith and carried the boy once again another four miles to another town. The doctor there didn't think that the boy would last another two hours. The two friends never left each other's side. They talked about their past and futures again. Then the boy past away. The friend was so upset and heartbroken that he died right then by his best friend.  
  
"Ohana, no one is left behind. I like to use say it to special people. It's my favorite word in the world, if there is such a thing as a favorite word." Duo finally turned his head to look at his best friend. Heero was staring at the moon.  
  
"Good story, Duo."  
  
Both ex-pilots stared at each other. Eyes locking in a secret message that no one would ever know. The sharing of souls that only friends do.  
  
Duo laughed and moved over to Heero. Heero watched the other boy move across the grass to him. Duo's face seemed serious but at the same time mischievous and cheerful.  
  
"Ohana, Hee-chan."  
  
The moonlight lit up Heero's emotionless face. If Duo didn't know any better he say Heero was smiling at him.  
  
"Ohana, Duo."  
  
Duo's lips widened more as he looked at his friend's face. Duo turned his body around and laid down using Heero as a pillow. Heero looked down at the braided boy.  
  
Duo's eyes were closed, as if thinking. Thinking of something that he was sure Duo wouldn't tell him.  
  
"Your not going to start dieing on me are you?"  
  
--  
  
Hi, minna-san. I know, 'ohana' is Hawaiian not Japanese. Yes, it's from the 'Lilo and Stitch' commercial. I just thought it was such a lil' cute word! And the meaning is so meaningful. Ohana- no one is left behind. Awwww! Stitch is so cute! What do you think? It's not OOC is it? I made up that legend myself, figures why it doesn't make since. Hehehe… -Dreamer 


End file.
